The recording and reading of data on a magnetic tape using an apparatus including one or more rotating magnetic heads has been known for a long time.
Such magnetic heads are generally fixed, e.g. by gluing, to the periphery of a turntable in the form of a disk which rotates inside a stationary cylinder and about an axis of rotation that coincides with the longitudinal axis of the cylinder. The magnetic heads move in an equatorial slot of the cylinder. The turntable is generally fixed to a countertable by means of screws at the periphery of the turntable. This method of fixing gives rise to stresses and thus to deformation which interferes with proper alignment of the magnetic heads which need to be aligned in a height direction with an accuracy close to 1 micron. It can thus be seen how important it is to have a method and apparatus enabling the magnetic heads to be positioned properly. In addition, magnetic heads wear or break and it is necessary to change the turntable supporting them regularly. This operation is generally lengthly since it requires the magnetic heads or the turntable containing them to be repositioned relative to its support in the recorder.